


One Special Night

by Berenakiss2



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenakiss2/pseuds/Berenakiss2
Summary: The plot involves two strangers a construction contractor Bernie Wolfe and a medical doctor Serena Campbell who take refuge in a small abandoned cabin during a stormy winter night and despite their many differences they become undeniably drawn to one another





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Bernie Wolfe is a single 52 year old construction contractor who lives on her own in a 3 bedroom house, her mom died when she was young and her dad lives in a care home suffering from Alzheimer's.

Bernie has been a construction contractor for 30 years,she loves her job and the people she meets but she wishes that she didn't have to go home to an empty house which is why she goes to the care home every day and every week. She goes there because she does not want to be at home on her own in her 3 bedroom house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena Campbell is a 52 year old Medical doctor who works at Holby City Hospital,she has worked there for 20 years. Serena is single and has been for 10 years she lives with her twin Daughters Addie and Allie who are 6 years old and they live in a 3 bedroom house.

Every week she goes to Holby City Care Home to visit her Mom who has been there for the last 2 years and is suffering from Alzheimer's and Dementia, Serena first looked after her Mom herself but she couldn't any longer because she had to put her daughter's first so she put her in the Care Home.

When Serena comes to see her Mom she does not recognize her and when Serena tries to take care of her she gets really angry and violent so Serena is coming less and she also has stopped bringing her daughter's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a cold Friday morning when Bernie gets up for work and then she will go to the care home. Bernie makes herself a coffee and some toast then she gets herself dressed and brushes her teeth and hair, once Bernie has done that she gets all her things that she needs for work and then she leaves her house and gets into her car and drives to work.

Bernie arrives at work and walks into her office,sits at her desk and goes through her construction designs she then shows them all to her colleagues and then she sits at her desk and goes through her paperwork and invoices for the rest of her day.

Bernie looks at her clock on her desk and sees that it is 4.00pm,she packs up her things and tides her desk she then leaves her office and gets into her car,puts her radio on and drives to Holby city care home to spend the next few hours with her Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena wakes up in her bed and stretches she then gets up and goes in to the toilet, once she has finished she goes in to both her daughters bedrooms and wakes them both up for their breakfast and for school. Serena and her daughters Addie and Hope all go downstairs into the kitchen for their breakfasts and drinks. Once they have all finished the girls help their mom to wash and dry up then they all head back up stairs.

Serena helps Addie and Hope to get their school uniforms on and does their hairs for them, then she tells them to go into the bathroom and to brush their teeth's so while they are doing that Serena goes into her bedroom and gets herself dressed. Once she is dressed she goes and joins her daughters and brushes her teeth as well,they then go with their mom into her room so that Serena can do her hair and makeup. Serena finishes getting herself ready then they all get their bags,books and whatever else they are going to need then they all go downstairs into the hallway and put on their coats and shoes. They leave the house and get into the car,Serena starts the car and drives to Addie and Hope's school.

Serena pulls up at her daughters school she parks up and turns to face Addie and Hope and she tells them that their Dad is picking them up from school today and that they will be spending the weekend with him. She gets out the car and helps Addie and Hope out,she then walks them to their class and says goodbye before she goes back to her car,gets into her and drives to work. Serena arrives at holby city hospital and walks onto AAU and then goes into her office, takes of her coat and sits down at her desk so that she can start doing some paperwork while it is quiet, about 3 hours later she gets called into surgery which last 2 hours. Serena scrubs out and gets cleaned up then she goes out onto AAU and does her ward round,once she has finished her round she goes into her office and packs up her bag,she leaves the hospital walks out and gets into her car,starts the car and puts her radio on and drives to Holby city care home to visit her mom for the next few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bernie pulls up to the care home and sits there in her car for a while just thinking to herself "I wish my Dad would remember me because then I wouldnt be all alone. She carries on sitting there for a few more minutes just staring then she gets out of the car,locks it up and walks into the care home.

Bernie gets inside and goes over to speak with the receptionist and they speak for a while until a nurse comes over and asks to speak with Bernie in private. They go to the nurses office and they nurse sits down with Bernie and explains to her that her dad's condition is getting worse and they do not think that he has much longer left. Bernie sits there feeling numb,sad and angry all at the same time, the nurse asks Bernie if she needs anything but Bernie just sits there staring into space with tears in her eyes.

The nurse leaves the room to give Bernie some time to process what she has just told her. Once she leaves the room Bernie just bursts into tears because her Dad is dying and she is going to lose him forever and then she will be all alone. Bernie cries and cries until she can't cry anymore then after a while she says to herself I'm going to get myself sorted so I can go and spend as much time as I can with my Dad. So Bernie wipes and cleans her face then she picks up her bag walks out the office and walks towards her dad's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena pulls up at the care home and gets out and walks into the care home and goes straight to her moms room. When Serena gets to her moms room she opens the door to see Robbie in there looking angry at her mom,so she walks in and shouts at Robbie "to get away from her and leave her alone".Robbie laughs and says "why what are you going to do". Serena says what do you want Robbie why can't you just leave me alone'. He laughs at Serena then walks over to her and says "I want you to come back to me now so we can be together as a family again just you and me".

Serena says "one I am not yours,2 we are not getting back together and what about Addie and hope". Robbie says "them brats are not mine whether you say there mine or not and as far as I'm concerned you are mine and I will not let you go and I will not stop until you are back in my house with me and no one else". Serena says" you can go away and leave me alone I do not want you and you can not control me any more because we are not together and we will never be together ever,ever again because I hate you and I love my daughters they are everything to me unlike you,you make me sick and I can not stand for you to be anywhere near me". Robbie grabs Serena by her arms and pushes her up against the wall and Squeeze's her really hard and says "you will do as I say and when I say you are coming home with me right now and you will leave your brats on the street,you will also leave work and wait on me on hand and foot". Serena laughs and says "you are crazy and insane if you think I will be with you or leave my daughters" Robbie really Squeeze's her arms even and makes Serena cry out in pain when someone opens the door which forces Robbie to let go of Serena and moved away. Serena moves away and thinks to herself thank god to who ever has come in she then looks to see a blonde woman standing there when the woman says "sorry to disturb you" then she goes to leave when Serena calls out to her and says"no it is okay please don't go,please come in it is okay this man is leaving and never coming back,she then turns to Robbie and says"are you having Addie and Hope or not".Robbie turns and says" are you crazy I am not ever having them or ever seeing or speaking to them,they are nothing to me". Serena says "good that is fine by me I don't want a control freak or bully any where near me or them,she then says bye,bye and do not contact me ever,ever,ever again. Serena then holds the door open for him,once he has walked out she shuts the door on him and turns back to the blonde woman in the room with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Serena looks at the blonde and says to her "thank you for coming in when you did because I don't know what would of happened if you didn't". The blonde says "I need to go now and then walks out.

The blonde goes and Serena is then in the room on her own with her mom,she goes over to her mom's bed and sits on the chair in front of her mom.Serena sits there thinking about everything that has just happened when she realizes that no one will be there to collect Addie or Hope because Robbie refuses to have them so she rings one of there friends moms and asks her if the girls could stay at there house just for tonight because she is at the care home with her mom,she tells her that she will pick them up tomorrow she thanks the woman on the phone then hangs up.

Serena sits with her mom for the next 4-5 hours just reading,talking and doing nothing other than just sitting there thinking to herself I wish my mom would remember me and my daughters and I wish I was so not alone because then I could have someone to talk to and lean on. Serena hears the clock chime when she looks up and the time says 6.00pm so she gets ready and kisses her mom goodbye goes to leave when the nurse Jasmin walks in and asks if everything is alright. Serena looks at her and says "yes I am just leaving before the storm gets worse,Serena then goes to the door looks back at her mom and whispers "I love you mom", she then walks out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bernie leaves the room that Serena is in and walks back to her dad's room, she gets there and walks in shuts the door behind her. She turns to see her dad sitting in a chair in front of the window,so Bernie grabs a chair and takes it over to her dad and sits on the chair next to her dad. She sits there talking to her dad while she holds his hand,after a while she just sits there holding his hand and looking out the window.

Bernie wakes up when the nurse comes in to wake her up and to check on Bernie's dad,she wakes up properly and looks at the clock to see it says 6.00pm so she collects her things puts her coat on and kisses her dad on the head and whispers "I love dad". She then tells the nurse that she will be back tomorrow sometime to see him", Bernie leaves the room and heads downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bernie comes downstairs and sees that it is dark outside when she goes to say goodbye to the receptionist,she walks to the door and opens it to see the storm is really bad and the snow is coming down heavy. Bernie shuts the door and goes back over to the receptionist Charlotte to ask her if she could use the phone to ring for a taxi. The receptionist says "sure you can ring a taxi". Bernie takes the phone and diales the number and speaks to the operater but they tell her that there are no taxis available because of the storm". 

Bernie is trying to get the operater to get her a taxi when Serena comes down the stairs ready to leave when she hears Bernie on the phone trying to get a taxi, Serena walks over to Bernie and says "would you like a lift I can drop you if you would like me too". Bernie hangs up the phone and says "are you sure I don't want to put you out". Serena says "no you will not be putting me out I wouldn't have offered if you were". Bernie says "yes thank you I would like a lift,so they both wrap up and leave the care home for Serena's car. They both get in and Serena starts the car and drives out of the car park as there driving Serena puts the radio on,Serena asks "Bernie where she lives so that she knows where she is going". "Bernie tells her where she lives, Serena says "I know where it is I do not live that far from there"Bernie thanks Serena again for the lift.

Serena is driving when one of her tires blows and sends the car sliding on the ice which causes Serena and Bernie off the radio in to a ditch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update Wednesday now on all my fanfics because it Christmas eve tomorrow and then Christmas day then boxing day my birthday. I am busy with family these days so I defiantly update Wednesday

chapter 10

Bernie and Serena get out of the car,wrap up and walk together in the snow and storm trying to find either where they are or to find some shelter. They are walking for quite a while when they see a cabin in the distance so they walk up to the cabin and into the porch,knock on but no one answers so Bernie leaves Serena standing there while she goes outside.

Serena wonders where Bernie has gone when she hears glass breaking and then Bernie opening the door for her. Serena says "what did you do this isn't your cabin". Bernie says "no but I wasn't going to let you or myself freeze was I". Serena walks in and Bernie shuts the door helps Serena take her coat off and says" I will see if there is a phone working".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

While Serena went to search for a phone that working Bernie went outside to get some wood,came back in and found Serena sitting on the sofa with her shoes off she saw her shivering so she went over put the wood in the fire pit and set the fire going. Bernie then takes of her own coat and shoes and sits on the sofa next to Serena

Bernie sits there staring at Serena thinking to herself she is beautiful and sexy,she quickly turns to face the fire when Serena turns her head to Bernie and says " I wonder if there is anything to eat here seeing as we will be here all night together". Bernie says "I will go and see what I can find,Serena goes to get up to go with her but Bernie says "no you stay here on the sofa and get warm I won't be to long and then I can come and sit back down with you as well". She grabs a blanket that is on the back of the sofa and puts it over Serena and smiles at her,Serena smiles back and says "thank you". Bernie walks into the kitchen and goes in search of food and drinks for her and Serena to keep them going till in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bernie finds some food for her and Serena as well as something for them to drink so she makes up the food and carries everything into the livingroom. She walks up to the sofa and puts the tray down as she sits on the sofa then gets under the blanket with Serena,picks up the tray and places it on both hers and Serena's laps.

Both Serena and Bernie are sitting eating their food and drinking their drknks while they talk to each other while their waiting to the morning so they can leave the cabin and get back to their lives and homes.

They finish eating and drinking then they get comfortable under the blanket on the sofa next to the fire. Bernie looks at Serena and sees that she is shivering so she moves closer and opens her arms for Serena to curl up to her,so Serena does and lays her head on Bernie's chest with Bernie's arms wrapped around her making them comfy together and warm together for the night with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bernie and Serena are sitting there curled up together on the sofa with each other wide awake when Bernie says to Serena "are you tired". Serena turns her head to Bernie and says " no not yet,I would like us to talk for a while if you are not tired and if you would like us too". Bernie turns to face Serena and she says "I would really like that and I would like to get to know you and to get to know about your family and work as well". Serena says "I would like to get to know you as well".

Bernie says"great shall we get really comfy together and then we can talk and get to know each other a whole lot better". Serena says" yes I would really like that a lot Bernie". So Bernie and Serena sort out the sofa and cushions on the floor to make a bed for them both with the pillows as well,then they both get onto the floor,cover themselves with the blanket next to the fire and then Bernie starts by asking Serena to tell her about her and Robbie

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Serena just sits there saying nothing when Bernie says "if it is to painful or you don't want to talk about him then we don't have to". Serena says "no it okay I want to talk about myself and Robbie and I would also like to tell you about my amazing and bright children who are my whole life because I have no one else to say that about". Bernie looks at Serena and says "i'd love to heat about your children and i would really like to get know you a whole lot more but only if you want to get to know me a whole lot more as well". Serena says"I would like that very much".

Bernie and Serena sit there looking at each other when Serena says"me and Robbie met when we were set up through a mutual friend. We were dating and it was okay for a while and so happy. After that I found out I was pregnant with his baby and that is all where it started to go wrong when I told him I was pregnant with his baby". He told me that he does not want any children and that he wants me and only me all go himself,he does not want to share me with anyone". Serena then tells Bernie that she told him that she will never get rid of the baby if he asked or told her to which he was not happy about and got really angry,he then told me that he will not help me with any part of the pregnancy and that he does not want anything to do with the baby once he or she is born". Serena looks at Bernie who looks back at her and smiles and puts her hand on top of Serena's which encourages her to continue". Serena then tells Bernie that she had to go through all the scans and hospital appointments on her own through the pregnancy and then I had my scan and found out that I was pregnant with twin girls,I told Robbie but all he said was that he does not care at all and he then gave me an ultimate either my daughters or him".


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the kudos and the comments it means a lot that you all enjoy reading all of my 5 fanfics

Chapter 15

Bernie takes Serena's hand and looks at her and says "are you alright to carry on you do not have to if you do not want to". Serena looks at Bernie and smiles,holds Bernie's hand as well and says "no I am alright really and I want to carry on". So Serena carries on by telling Bernie "that she told Robbie that he is crazy for giving her the ultimate to choose because she will always choose her daughters, Serena tells Bernie that he was not happy about her decision. She says "that he stayed around for a few more months but he told me one day the he was leaving me and not coming back and that he wants nothing to do with me or the brats when they are born,after he left I went in to labour rang an ambulance and went to hospital where I gave birth to my sweet twin daughters Addie and Hope".

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

Serena starts getting upset because of her kids and how they have been in the middle because Robbie is a nasty piece of work because he has never cared about them or me and he has never loved them or me he just likes to control me". Serena turns to Bernie when she puts her hand on her cheek and asks if Serena is okay". Serena says"yes I am fine here with you". Bernie says"good I am happy here with you to" Bernie then says" would you ever go back to Robbie". Serena says" absolutely not because I do not love him,I never have and I never will and I will never go back to him because of all the times he has tried to control me and because I would never put my kids through that again". Bernie says" has he ever hit you or Addie or Hope in any way". Serena turns to Bernie when she strokes her cheek and says" no he has never hit me or them in any way I promise". Bernie says" good because no man or women should ever hit each other". 

Serena looks at Bernie and smiles and she says" I know we only met tonight but I really feel I can trust you with anything and I can talk to you about me and my 2 daughters". Bernie says" I feel that I can trust you as well and I can talk to you about me and my life as well". Bernie then says" do you want to carry on talking about yourself,your daughters or shall I tell you about me".

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Serena turns to Bernie and says"do you mind if I stop talking about me and you tell me about yourself". Bernie says"no I do not mind at all if I tell you about myself and my life".

Bernie" tells Serena about her job in the army and what she did when she was in the army in Afghanistan, she tells her that she sometimes misses it but other times she does not miss it at all". Serena asks"how long did she serve for and why did she leave"Bernie tells her"that she was there for 10 years and that she left because of her ex because she wouldn't leave her alone after she ended with her and 2 she left because of her dad becoming really really I'll". She then tells Serena that "she left the army for good just over 10 months ago to be with my dad but he became to ill to look after myself that is why I put him in the care home".

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Bernie carries on by telling Serena that she did not want to put him in a care home but she just couldn't cope on her own or do it on her own anymore it was getting to hard especially with no partner or family to help me".

Bernie turns to look at Serena and says"you properly think I am selfish to put him in a care home because I couldn't do it all on my own". Serena takes Bernie's hand and strokes her thumb over Bernie's hand and says"absolutely not you tried for a lot of weeks to do it on you own but you couldn't a least you tried most people would of just left him to suffer and most people would of just left him alone on the streets but you didn't because you care and you are kind and you like to look after everyone even people you have just met".

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Serena also says "that she has never met anyone who has given up the carers for their dad's". Bernie says" he is my dad and my only family and I love him and I would give anything for him to be him again and to be my dad again but she says"I know that that is never going to happen",Serena moves closer to Bernie and opens her arms and pulls Bernie in to her for a hug which when she does Bernie wraps her arms around Serena and hugs her back.

Bernie and Serena sit there holding each other on the sofa in front of the fire with a blanket over them both. Serena pulls away from Bernie a little and looks in to Bernie's eyes when Bernie says "I really like you Serena I know we have only just met tonight but I have never felt this way about anyone before". Serena strokes Bernie's cheek with her thumb and says "I really like you too and I have never felt this way either with anyone not even Robbie".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bernie leans in strokes Serena's cheek with her thumb tenderly and smiles into the kiss which makes Serena smile and kisses Bernie back. They are kissing each other when Serena starts moaning into Bernie's mouth making Bernie moan aswell. Serena then wraps her arms around Bernie's neck and pulls her closer to her. They are both kissing each other passionatley and moaning into each other's mouths when Bernie pulls back smiling at Serena stroking her cheek with her thumb when she says "we really should get somr sleep because i think we need it". Serena says "yes i am really tired". So Bernie turns around and lies down on the sofa and open her arms for Serena to lie down in them. They are both lying down together with the blanket over them with Bernie stroking Serena's back up and down with Serena's head on Bernie's chest where they both fall to sleep holding each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Serena wakes up first she lies there for a while smiling because she is still lying in Bernie's arms on the sofa. Serena gently lifts her head up to look at Bernie who is still asleep with a smile on her face so Serena lies her head back on Bernie's chest with her hand over Bernie's stomach and drifts off back to sleep.

A while later Bernie wakes up and at first she forgets for a minute where she is but then she looks down at Serena and remembers they got stranded at a cabin in the snow and she fell asleep with Serena in her arms. Bernie lies there thinking that she is happy and has never felt like this before about anyone,and she does not think that she ever will feel like this about anyone else other than Serena. She thinks I want to get to know Serena a whole lot more and the only one I would ever want to be with is Serena there is no one else I want. As Bernie is lying there thinking about her and Serena and holding Serena in her arms,she feels Serena slowly waking up who then looks up at Bernie and smiles at her,Bernie smiles back at Serena and they both just lie there looking at each other.

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Serena and Bernie just lie there together looking at each other when Bernie leans down and kisses Serena,she goes to pull away when Serena does not respond byt Serena puts her hand at the back of Bernie's neck and pulls her back to her lips and deepens the kiss. There kissing each other with so much passion that Bernie has to pull away to catch her breath,she looks at Serena who smiles at her and strokes Serena's cheek with her hand. Bernie says"what does this mean Serena" Serena looks at Bernie and goes to answer her when the door bangs open which makes them both jump. They look towards the door to see Serena's ex Robbie standing there with disgust on his face at them all loved up and cosy. He shouts at Serena saying "so this is why you ended it with me and why you won't have me back because you are a dyke,you make me sick you are disgusting, dirty and sick. Serena sits up and looks towards Robbie and says"no Bernie is not why I broke up with you I broke up with you because I can not trust you I do not love you and I'm not in love with you I never was and I never will be I hate you and the way you have treated me and my beautiful children is horrible you are controlling and abusive that is why i broke up with you and why we will never ever ever be together again get that in to your head leave me and my children alone and who i fall for and fall in love with does not concern you". She says" i like Bernie a lot and i know she likes me a lot as well she looks at Bernie who says"i do like you Serena and if you will let me take you out on a romantic date". Serena sats"please i would really like that". Bernie leans in and kisses Serena again and says"but first we need to get out of here so that you can go collect your daughters and i can see my dad". Serena says"yes i need to get Addie and Hope". Serena turns back to Robbie and says"go away leave us alone,he says" no you are mine Serena we belong together and i will not stop till you are back with me and only me". Serena says"no i do not belong to you i am not yours i belong with Addie and Hope and Bernie as well". Serena gets up walks over to robbie and says"i can not believe you are here how did you know we were here". He says"i followed you both last night and waited in my car till tjis morning". Serena shouts at him to get lost and to stay away from her,Bernie,Addie and Hope she then goes to walk off but he grabs her wrist and tries to pull her to him,she tries to break free but he is to strong as she grabs his arm with her other hand to get free he lets go and Serena stumbles but Bernie quickly jumps off the sofa and catches Serena in her arms. Serena thanks Bernie and kisses her and then they both turn back to Robbie and Serena says"get out Robbie and stay away from all off us for good otherwise i will ring the police and get you arrested". Bernie goes to the door opens ut wider and holds it open,Robbie looks at them both and then storms out angry,Serena walks over to the door shuts it and she stands there looking at Bernie who then steps closer to Serena and wraps her up in her arms.

To Be Continued


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Serena stays in Bernie's arms for a long time she wraps her arms around Bernie with her face in Bernie's neck and says"I don't want to leave you or leave her and not be with you or never have you in my life". Bernie says"we have to leave here because you have to pick up Addie and Hope an you won't lose me because I want us to be together and I hope you want us to be together ". Serena says" I want to be with you as well and I want us to be a family because I can not live without you and I can not imagine my life without  
you in it now we have found each other, I know it has only been one day and night but I have never felt this way before about anyone". Bernie says"I feel the same way about you and I can not wait to be with you and meet Addie and Hope and to be with you all forever". 

They stay standing for a while then Serena says"I need to go and pick up Addie and Hope and then I am going to tell them about you and I want you to come to mine tomorrow and stay for the weekend so you can meet Addie and Hope spend the weekend with me and them so will you come to mine". 

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bernie stands their with Serena and says"I would like to come and spend the weekend with you, Addie and Hope and to get to know them". Serena smiles and tilts her head up and kisses Bernie's lips as she wraps her arms around Bernie's neck while Bernie kisses her back and her handminutes d Seeena's waist. They both kiss each other passionately then Serena pulls away and says"I'm sorry but I need to go now so that I can pick up Addie and Hope". Bernie says"I know you have to collect Addie and Hope I understand there your children they should always come first  
so I will drive you to where you need to go". Serena says"please take me back to the care home so that I can pick up my car then go and get Addie and Hope ". Bernie says"of course sweetheart that is fine I will miss you but I will see you tomorrow" so Bernie strokes Seeena's back and leans in to kiss her again as Serena kisses Bernie back then after a few minutes they pull apart and collect their things then they leave the cottage holding hands as there walking to Bernie's car. 

Once they reach the car Bernie opens the door for Serena to get in once she is in the car Bernie closes the door, goes to her side and gets in closes the door and starts the car and drives to the care home with Serena's hand on Bernie's leg as they keep glancing at each other. After about 15 minutes they pull up in the care home car park where Bernie parks, she turns in her seat to face Serena who turns and faces her and says"I will see you tomorrow come anytime after 12pm". Bernie says"I'm looking forward to meeting and spending time with Addie and Hope and I can't wait to spend the weekend with you as well, she leans over in her seat and kisses Serena passionately who kisses Bernie more passionately with her hands in Bernie's hair things are getting more steamy when Serena pulls away smiles at Bernie who smiles back and strokes Serena's face and says"as much as I want to carry this on you need to go and get your kids I will see you tomorrow I promise". Serena says"I know I can not wait so Serena writes down  
her address and phone number and gives it to Bernie then she gets out of the car and watches as Bernie drives away. Serena walks to her car opens the door gets in and starts the car and drives to where her children are with their friend at their house. 

To Be Continued


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Serena gets to the door of where Addie and Hope are at with their friend she knocks on the door and while she is waiting she thinks about Bernie and how she can not wait to see her again the weekend. As Serena stands there thinking of Bernie and smiling while she thinks off Bernie Addie and Hope comes to the door with their friends mom and they all open it together, when the door opens Serena comes back to herself and hugs both her kids and then she thanks their friends mom for having them. 

They all leave and get in to the car then Serena drives home and while she drives home she tells Addie and Hope that this weekend she has a special friend coming to spend the weekend with them and they are going to get to know each other". Both Addie and Hope ask their mom "who her friend is? "So Serena tells them that her friends name is Bernie and she is very special to me". She also asks them to behave and be very nice to Bernie because she is looking forward to meeting you". Addie and Hope sats"we will mom". 

They pull up to their house about 20mins later get out locks all the doors and picks up their bags and as they all walk up the path to their house they all stop when they see Robbie waiting. 

To Be Continued


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Serena stands there staring at Robbie who is looking at her with a disgusted look on his face when Addie and Hope pull on her hands and say"Mommy ". Serena looks away from Robbie and looks at Addie and Hope when she does she sees that they are scared so she asks them "if they want to go inside". Addie and Hope say"yes Mommy please can we go in and watch cartoons please". So Serena walks to her door opens and lets them go in,she tells them to take their coats, shoes off and put them away before going to watch TV". Once her kids have gone in Serena turns to Robbie and says"what do you want and what are you doing here". Robbie moved closer to Serena and goes to reach for her hand but Serena backs away from him and she says"do not touch me ever again". Robbie looks at Serena and says"I want you I want us to be together but I want them brats gone so that it is just you and me". Serena stands staring when she tells Robbie "that her and him are never ever getting back together and that she has met someone else who she is with and she then says and my beautiful children are not brats and I am never sending them away now just go away for ever and leave us alone". Serena turns around walks in shuts her door,locks it and goes to walk away when Robbie starts banging on her door and shouting at her.

To Be Continued


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robbie continues to bang on Serena's door as well as shout at her through the door and say nasty,horrible things about her and her kids. Serena is standing there scared when Addie and Hope come out to her while she is standing in the hallway,They come up to her and wrap their arms around her both crying. Serena holds both of her daughter's close to her as she walks in to the living room where she picks up her phone and sits on the sofa with Addie and Hope and she dials Bernie's number.

Bernie answers her phone after the second ring and when she does Serena says"Bernie please come and help us". Bernie says"sweetheart please tell me what is wrong". So Serena tells "Bernie that Robbie is banging on all her doors and windows and shouting at her through the door and windows which is scaring her and Addie and Hope". Bernie says"Serena where are Addie and Hope". Serena tells "her that they are here with me on the sofa scared and crying". Bernie says"right send me your address sweetheart and then ring the police but do not open any doors until I get there okay", Serena tells her that she won't and then she begs Bernie to hurry". Bernie tells her she is coming right now". Serena and Bernie both end the call the Serena dials 999.

To Be Continued


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Once Serena has ended her call to Bernie she texts her her address and then tells "Addie and Hope that Bernie is on her way to help them but she is ringing the police as well". Serena rings the police and tells"them that he ex is outside her house and that he is banging on the door and shouting and he is trying to get in to my house to get to her and her daughters who are scared and crying". The operated tells "her that she is sending officers now and they will be with her shortly".

Serena ends the call with the operater puts her phone down and holds Addie and Hope closer to her as they wrap their arms around her crying. Robbie is swearing,shouting and saying nasty vile things about her and her daughters. Serena "shouts at him to go away and leave them alone and to never come back". He just carries on,she tells him "That she has rang the police and their on their way" but he laughs and carries on.

After about 10 mins of listening to him and be scared along with Addie and Hope she hears the police sirens,Robbie does not stop even when the police come up to him and arrest him. Once they have put the cuffs on him and are reading him his rights Bernie walks in to the garden.

To Be Continued


End file.
